


Sanguinary

by dexstarr



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Pam shares a meal with Jessica.





	Sanguinary

**Author's Note:**

> _True Blood_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), Challenge 586: Share.

Pam brings her dinner in the boring hour before dawn when the humans are gone and the vampires are relaxing before sleeping. Soon Jessica will lock herself away in the crappy spare coffin Eric keeps for visitors. Pam said they could go shopping for one of her own, if she wants. 

She wants. 

Jessica likes when Pam takes her places. 

The dancer smells of sweat and fatigue, but perks up when she sees Jessica. “You’re a pretty one,” she says before Pam wrenches her head back.

Jessica’s fangs pop out at the sight of her juicy jugular. She bites the dancer’s neck, not sucking until her lips seal over the bite. The last time she splattered blood _everywhere._ Pam made her clean the entire office on her knees, reminding her of home and not in a good way. 

Jessica moans as blood fills her mouth and belly. So, so much better than TruBlood. The dancer moans too, and her words replay in Jessica’s ears: _you’re a pretty one._ Does Pam agree? 

“Wansome?” she mumbles when Pam pokes her shoulder. 

“Do I have to teach you how to speak, too? You’re hopeless.” Glaring at her, Pam bends to bite the other side of the dancer’s neck. 

Jessica slows down her frantic gulps so they can share, realizing as she does that she can _feel_ Pam drinking from the dancer. Like they’re connected at the fang, sharing an intimacy far beyond normal humans. 

A new smell fills her nose: her own lust.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/), prompts are welcome!


End file.
